customsuperheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Brimo Vs. Hopegrinder
Arena: City Warfield Time of Day: Night Combatants *Hopegrinder *Brimo Battle Mac.buz52 06:46, July 17, 2012 (UTC) The city streets were in chaos as the sentient machine, Hopegrinder, blasted everything is sight with his wrist-mounted machine guns. He looked around and yelled, "Where is the challenger I am ever so eager to meet?" LeadDragon 17:57, July 17, 2012 (UTC) "Behind you," Brimo sneered. Before another word could be spoken, she unleashed a blast of flame at Hopegrinder's back. Mac.buz52 18:08, July 17, 2012 (UTC) He turned to look at what was happening, but was blasted by the flame and fell over on his side. He got up and laughed, "Clever girl..." (cookie if you get the reference). The launchers on his shoulders then spew out a pair of missles directed at Bimo. LeadDragon 21:32, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Brimo having expected such projectiles, leaped out of the way. Spreading her wings, she jumped into the sky and circled Hopegrinder from above. Mac.buz52 22:32, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Hopegrinder raised both of his arms, firing his wrist-mounted machine guns in an attempt to damage Brimo's wings, "Let's clip these wings, shall we?" LeadDragon 04:47, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Hissing, Brimo cried, "I dare you to try." Diving down, she landed nimbly on Hopegrinder's neck and clawed at the mechanic joints that were his neck, trying to find a weak spot to debilitate the behemoth. Mac.buz52 04:51, July 18, 2012 (UTC) "Get off of me, you scaly little lizard!" Hopegrinder flails his head around and purpously falls down on his back in an attempt to crush Brimo. LeadDragon 04:59, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Pain lanced up Brimo's leg and she tried to access the damage while pulling away from Hopegrinder, dragging herself into the safety of the skys once more. Mac.buz52 05:04, July 18, 2012 (UTC) "You won't escape me, you pitiful meat bag!" The rockets on his back ignite as he flies up into the air in an attempt to tackle Brimo to bring her back to ground level. LeadDragon 05:52, July 18, 2012 (UTC) As Hopegrinder flew towards her she let herself drop to avoid a collision. "I am part dragon and not merely human," Brimo said with contempt. "You are more human than I because you were made by them." After Hopegrinder had passed over her, she grasped his foot and sunk her claws in the kinks in the metal. Mac.buz52 06:02, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Sparks flew from his metallic foot as her claws ruined its innards. Hopegrinder attempted to shake her off like a slug on a kid's arm, but in the process went plummeting down to the ground. LeadDragon 06:09, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Brimo tried to disentangle herself from the descending mass of metal and a moment later landed on the ground a short distance from Hopegrinder himself. Grimacing and trying to keep weight off her bad leg, she spewed fire at the mechanical man. Mac.buz52 06:12, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Hopegrinder is overwhelmed by the flame, with minor presence of melting of his heavy mechanical armor. He gets to his feet and grabs a nearby car, thrusting it at Brimo's direction. LeadDragon 06:32, July 18, 2012 (UTC)Unable to move fast enough to avoid the flying automobile, she took the brunt of the force and was blown backward. Hopegrinder found her on the ground with multiple broken bokes and wheezing that she submitted. Mac.buz52 06:49, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Hopegrinder would have frowned if he did not have a simple speaker in place of a mouth, "How foolish of me as to think of such a pitiful little gnat such as you could be a challenge... Although I will allow you to live, due to the fact you proved to be a capable combatant for lesser beings." The machine then wandered off, continueing his cycal of destruction across the city. Battle Awards Brimo *'Second Place Isn't That Bad...' *'Shazam!' *'"Dude, You're a 50 Foot Tall Demon Lord and I'm a Dwarf!"' *'Fail...' *'Cheetah Chump' Hopegrinder *'Champion' *'Mwahahaha' *'Vandal' *'Gunsmith' *'Firefighter' *'Dragon-Slayer' *'Annihilator' Category:Battles Category:Mac.buz52 Category:LeadDragon Category:Role-Play